


Twisting and Turning

by JonsaInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonsaInTheNorth/pseuds/JonsaInTheNorth
Summary: Petyr Baelish tries to stir up more chaos in Westeros by convincing Jon Snow, the King in the North, that his sister-cousin returns his affections.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt:
> 
> I was watching this Downton Abbey episode where one of the servants (A) wants to get another servant (B) fired. A notices that B has a crush on another servant (C). So A convinces B that C returns their affection when they don't. I was thinking that this would make a great Jonsa fic. Like if LF realizes that Jon is in love with his "sister" so he convinces Jon that Sansa returns his love thinking that she doesn't. Except plot twist- she truly does love him! And LF's plot is foiled again!

He takes the news in stride. It only means a slight change of direction for his plans, a few extra ropes to tie together, but Jon Snow’s identity as Jon Targaryen is not the most complicated disaster the world could have turned on Petyr Baelish. 

The news settles in the back of his mind, just like the return of Bran Stark. There was no need to harm the boy, the rightful heir of Winterfell. Once, Petyr had wished to claim the North in Sansa’s name, but now his goal was to claim all of Westeros for the pair of them. The boy could hold Winterefell as was his right without being a threat to Petyr. But a second revelation made it all that easier to use Rhaegar Targaryen’s secret to sow more chaos in all the seven kingdoms.

A great irony, that the secret of Rhaegar’s son brought the chaos even faster.

The lingering looks at the back of Sansa’s head, the way he placed his hand gently in the small of her back, the summons to find lemons for her nameday- despite how close and intimate these actions were, none were the final nail to the coffin of Jon’s secret desires. No, it is his refusal to marry his sister-cousin to any of her suitors that seals the truth to Petyr’s keen eyes.

A marriage would be useful to seal any pact for supplies or men, and yet Jon adamantly argues to keep Sansa by his side. He acts as if he protects her from marriage and men, but Sansa herself has suggested it would be politically sound. Jon will not listen.

Petyr slides up to Jon’s side after a council meeting. He opens the conversation with pointless comments about their supplies of grain and livestock, Petyr’s main contribution to the efforts of Winterfell’s defense. Just as Sansa sweeps out of the room, he turns the direction of their conversation.

Petyr laces his hands in front of his chest. “I’ve noticed your attraction to a certain lady of your court, your grace.” 

Jon drags his eyes from the empty door where just a moment ago Sansa stood. “What are you saying, Lord Baelish?”

“She is a lovely lady, certain to welcome and even return any affections you may voice to her.” Petyr says with the small smile that always placated the courtiers of King’s Landing, so that they would believe he had no ulterior motives. “Any woman would, but I believe your lady love already holds a tender spot in her heart for you.”

“You believe this?” The King in the North’s face is a sullen, blank slate and entirely unreadable. 

“I don’t just believe it, your grace.” Petyr takes a spell to breath, leaving Jon Targaryen waiting uneasily. “She’s told me herself.”

A pause. “Thank you for sharing this with me, Lord Baelish.”

Jon walks away from their council table and out of the room, and Petyr allows himself a true smile, one to show his joy at the victory to the whole world. 

Of course, everything that he has told Jon is a lie. Sansa never has spoken of her affections for any man, only her distaste for Ramsay Bolton. Petyr has seen her gazing at Jon or singing songs of bastard princes as he is sure she would do, if she loved him, or anyone. 

If the king acted upon the words that Petyr has whispered in his ear, it will be more chaos and more victory for the humble mockingbird. With any confession of love or feelings of the heart, Jon would make a fool of himself before the Northron court, and more than that, before Sansa.

In a few hours time, Petyr joins the denizens of Winterfell in the Great Hall for their supper. Tonight’s meal is no great feast, but the atmosphere is still jovial and merry. Merrier, he thinks, than it out to be; Jon Targaryen smiles.

Petyr stops in the center of the feast hall, does not continue his trek up to the dais where he is normally welcomed as a principle advisor to the royal King. Sansa sits besides Jon has she has done so many times before, but now, the king smiles down at her. Her face is even brighter as she has no look for anyone in the room but Jon.

Their hands are clasped above the table. Sansa’s hair is mildly askew, tufts of red stealing away from her normally ever-perfect bun. To their right, little Lord Bran smiles as well. 

Sansa leads her head in towards Jon, whispers low so no one else could ever hear. Something is very, very wrong.

Petyr steps closer again, walking to the dais and taking his seat three chairs down to Sansa’s right. After he has served himself, eaten quietly for a time, a summons comes forth from down the table.

“Lord Baelish, come here.” Jon’s voice booms across the table. Those who are eating still their movements and merriment.

Petyr rises, silent as a spirit. He bows behind Jon’s great chair and then uprights himself. He glances at Jon’s hand, intertwined tightly with Sansa’s. He does not want to believe what he is seeing, not the smile on her lips or the glimmer in her eyes.

“Thank you, for your advice earlier.” Jon speaks. He hesitates and looks to Sansa, who nods encouragingly. “It has helped me dearly with many things.”

“Yes, thank you much, Lord Baelish for helping our king.” Sansa smiles at him, and Petyr knows from her eyes that she understands what he had planned to do. He cannot try to apologize to her, for it would give his ploy away and force him to admit it all. “You have brought us both great happiness.”

She squeezes Jon’s hand before returning to her meal. All his schemes and carefully laid plans blow to dust as she crushes his heart. The road he paved for the journey to the throne, the path set for the pair of them- all of that is gone because he tried to play a game, to win a heart he had no chance of gaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hang out and fan over Jon x Sansa and other ASOIAF/GOT goodness on [tumblr](http://www.jonsa-in-the-north.tumblr.com).


End file.
